Systems that provide onboard diagnostic functionality for set-top box devices and other customer premises equipment have been used to assist service providers in determining what is causing functional problems with the set-top box device or other residential equipment. However, such systems may be hindered when a problem with a set-top box device or other customer premises equipment interrupts a connection to the service provider. For example, the service provider may not be able to access diagnostic information or provide useful customer assistance to the user.